User talk:Sorasky
=2010= Superb information here, ol'e chap; keep burning the minidght oil. add animangafooter? hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done ~~Gin-san (Talk) 10:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 07:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Admins Can you make me an Admin on this wiki so I can improve this wiki? Thank you. ErzaTitaniaScarlet 00:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry it took so freakin long to reply but I would be happy to make you an admin. Sorasky 05:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 22:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Hi! I love this series and just found this wiki. I'm interested in being an admin if you're still looking. Thanks! Yavi 11:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'd love to make you an admin, just make over 200 edits and you'll be golden. Thanks. Sorasky 05:59, November 22, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Room for another? Heyy :D Ummmm.........do u have room for another Admin :D I kno evrything about this anime and i would really <3 to helpcuz this is my fave anime <3 THANK YUH!!!!!! please considrr mee :) 04:36, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh sorry i wasn logged in lol but hey i wnna b an admin :) SRRY!!! lol :)(The 1st person waz mee) Category inquiry It appears that you adopted the wiki so I thought it'd be good to consult you before making any massive changes. I was thinking of shortening Category:Male Characters and Category:Female Characters to simply Category:Males and Category:Females. Would this be okay? Also I notice that Category:Schools and Category:Teams seem to fulfill about the same role. Would it be possible to just have 1 and delete the other? I was thinking to keep teams since it is shorter and focuses on the baseball aspect. I'm not even aware of any non-team members of schools TBH. I was thinking this could be a subcategory of characters since Team categories could include a main category about the team and all other articles in the category would be members of the team (plus coach, manager, etc). +y@talk 20:22, February 16, 2012 (UTC) TalkTextReg Hello! I'm AkurnaSkulblaka. I've come from a couple other wikias and I've seen the TalkTextReg Template and have used it plenty of times. Now here's my thing, is it possible to use it here? I tried to use it to respond to my initiating talk page message and it, unfortunately, did not work. Could you please explain? Thank you, AkurnaSkulblaka 01:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Adoption I figure you adopted the place in 2010. Any interest in passing the torch? +Y 06:56, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello~! I love Big windup and would love to help the wiki! Lett me know what I can do :3! Sophiebybophie (talk) 08:57, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Yo ! I'm new to this wiki as I''ve made my very first edit yesterday, but Id like to become an admin regardless, if you're still in need of one. I have plans of making this wiki a better place by adding manga events on the characters' pages, as well as edit some things around from the anime and add more on the less known characters.''' YumekoChanny (talk) 17:21, August 10, 2015 (UTC)